Hypertension is associated with fascular wall hypertrophy, rarefaction of skeletal muscle microvasculature and insulin resistance. ACE inhibitors favor regression of hypertrophy more than beta-blockers and reverse rarefaction. We hope to show decreased insulin resistance in patients taking Quinapril compared to Atenolol and propose that increased skeletal muscle blood flow and capillarity contribute to this.